


Trade Off

by PsychoJJ



Series: Locker Room Ho [21]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Argentina National Team, Belts, Blow Jobs, Euro 2016, Face-Fucking, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, No Romance, Non-Consensual Spanking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJJ/pseuds/PsychoJJ
Summary: Cris meets slutty Leo in a hotel room after the exhausting final of Euro 2016. Ronaldo is tired and Messi is horny and tries to use the Portuguese sleepy head to his advantage (NSFW).
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Series: Locker Room Ho [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644781
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Trade Off

Let's get one thing straight. I hate Cris… I hate his shitty personality… I despise how sadistic and abusive he can and almost always get, but on the other hand, I love his body… I love his clock and I most certainly love how skillful he can be with that thing in my ass.

My friends and teammates always told me that I shouldn't let my rival fuck me, and I understand where they're coming from but they've no idea about how refreshing and wonderful hate sex can be, and despite all that, there's something about being involved with Ronaldo that no one else is willing to offer.

Just like he wouldn't miss an important match in his life, Cris is the only man I know that would never say no when I ask for sex. While Pique, Suarez, Jordi Alba, and everyone else had let me down at least once, Cristiano always said "yes" no matter how fatigued he was.

I remember one time I asked him if it was ok for me to crash into his place for sex, and I can feel it in his voice that he was beyond worn out. Yet, he gave me his usual cocky response "you don't need to call for permission. You can stop by whenever you need that cock, bitch!"

I wouldn't forget how silly it was to ride his full erection, as he was falling asleep quite literally. Even I felt "too slutty" at the time, and as I kept jumping on my own on reverse cowboy position while hearing him snoring behind me, I realized why other men tend to say "no" when they're tired and can't stay awake for the night.

I recall how I tried to move in crazy dynamic motion just so that my cock hits my pubes repeatedly, hoping that the noise it makes would be enough to keep Ronaldo awake but that night was right after he won Euro 2016 Final and after that adrenaline rush and the intense celebration, I'm sure he wouldn't open his eyes even if I got the room on fire!

The good thing about that particular sex was that before this night, Cris never let me get my hands anywhere near my erection whenever he fucks me as he always enjoyed watching me cum untouched. So, it was really special to be stuffed with his huge cock and touch myself the way I want. He warned me not to masturbate before he went unconscious but I couldn't help myself.

I wasn't thinking clearly and I wanted to lose myself in sex and forget about the fact that he's ahead of me in national team achievements. I thought that touching myself a little would do no harm and that I can get away with it but I was wrong. 

When he woke up in the morning everything seemed fine at first. We took a shower and he asked me to give him a blow job after that, and while doing so, he had his fist tighten around my hair and started face fucking me.

I was choking and I wasn't sure if I was being punished or if Cris was in a violent mood. I struggled submissively until he whispered "you think you're smart but you're one of the dumbest bitches I've ever fucked, Lionel! You seriously broke the only rule I've ever given you and touched your clit while riding my cock!"

I was wondering how he knew about it before he elaborated "I have a hidden camera in my bedroom, and I've watched the recording and saw what you did!" and as much as I wanted to apologize, I couldn't as my mouth was shut with his cumming cock.

When he was done fucking my face, there was no place for discussion. He ordered me to bring my own belt and started whipping my ass with it. I knew I wouldn't be able to sit normally for a couple of days but it was way better than punishing me by caging my dick or even worse, threatening to never fuck me again.

I guess Cris didn't go to such a radical punishment because he was in a generous mode after winning the Euro and he wanted to relax with the music of my moans and groans. Besides, there was no way he'll push me away or pause fucking me at this time because, as a winning rival, he wanna be with me more than ever. 

  
He wanna brag about how he got a major award with his national team while I never did. He wanna do it while fucking me. He wanna watch a zillion replay for the Euro final while I suck his dick, and as much as I hate it as his rival, I gotta admit that as his slut, I love every single thing about it! I love it when our competition rekindles his passion in the bedroom!

  
The End


End file.
